Best Day Ever
by FlufyAkiChann309
Summary: Axel really doesn't want to go to the high school dance. But his cousins force him too. And who does he find dancing sexily in the corner? Read to find out!  rated T for language and some...ahem...stuff


**(A/N: this is my first fanfic NO FLAMING PLEASE! thank you lots!)**

***Disclaimer*** **If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. *starts emoing***

Ugh. Axel hated high school. He hated it even more when he had to go after school. And the hatred grew even more (if possible) when his cousins, Vexen and Zexion, dragged him to after school dances.

_'Why? Why must I be the one who gets tortured?' _

_***Flashback***_

Being the king of exuses, you'd think he'd find **SOME** way out of this. Well, you're wrong. Yes, he **DID** try everything. And I mean _**everything**_. He tried pouting, he tried breaking something (Zexion's vase) and got a good 3-hour lecture for touching his stuff, he tried saying he had to go to a friends house, he tried _**EVERYTHING**_. But being his family, they saw straight through him.

"Axel, you're going to this dance and that's that." God, Vexen had _no_ sympathy whatsoever.

"Vex, I have better things to do than going to a stupid school dance. I don't even have anyone to go with." Axel tried harder than Zexion when he wanted silence to not go to this dance.

He didn't want to go particularly because he overheard some of the seniors saying they would beat the living shit out of most of the freshmen if any went.

Zexion looked at him with a grounded look and he knew he was going to end up going anyway. But if you were as stubborn as Axel, you'd put up the same fight.

"You guy's are just wasteing your time trying to get me to go, so I suggest giving up now." Axel really doesn't seem to remember that his cousins are both juniors, and both smarter _and _stronger than him.

So, Axel ended up getting manhandled into his room by his_ wonderful _cousins, and forced to put on some desent clothes unless he wants to wake up without a left foot.

_***End Flashback***_

He ended up hanging out by the refreshment table and drinking some odd flavored, red liquid from a big, somewhat squre like, bowl.

_'Wow, I didn't expect anyone to show up, but it looks as if people are more desperate than they look.' _He really didn't. He thought himself, his two cousins and their dates would be the only people there. But much to his suprise, they were only five of _at least _two-hundred fifty desperate high school kids.

After awhile of watching the moving bodies of various people shuffle their way by, he began to think it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Just sitting and drinking and listening to a mix c.d. the principle made was actually almost _enjoyable_. Axel let his mind wander through various thoughts such as when he would get to leave, who made the horrible beverage he was consuming, and wheather people came here to actually dance or just sociallize.

When he was brought back to his demension, he realised he had been watching some one over in the corner of the gym. The kid he was watching wasn't exactly what you would call popular. If you were popular, you'd have a bunch of other people hanging around you. This guy was alone and apparently enjoying it. He looked about Axel's age and didn't have the best choice in hair style. The hair on either side and the back of his blonde head was going straight down, but the hair on the top, whatever wasn't going straight down, was going straight up. It reminded Axel of a sort of cross between a mullet and a mohawk.

Interesting.

That was the first word that came to mind as Axel went over every detail of this sexy boy.

But mulletman's clothes weren't_** nearly **_as bad as his hair. He was wearing skinny jeans, like Axel except Axel's were faded into a lighter shade and ripped at the knees, whereas blondie's was definitly much darker, as if brand new, but still ripped like he did it on purpose. But Axel couldn't help but notice how bright his shoes were. He wore a pair of striking lime green converse high-tops, and he had to admit they didn't look half bad on him. He moved his attention back upwards to his shirt and couldn't help but let out a chuckle at what it said.

'Keep

reading

if

you

like

this

shirt.

Keep

reading

if

you

like

this

shirt.

Keep

reading

if

you

like

this

shirt.

Is it only the shirt you like? Look where your eyes are headed.'

You have no idea how hard it was for Axel to keep from exploding from laughter just then.

Blondie was also wearing headphones that looked like you could find them in an 80's magazine. But he pulled it off somehow. Maybe it was the aqua blue iPod nano hanging out his right front pocket. Yeah, that was it.

The kid was somewhat tallish, he was lanky and clumsy, but he could **dance**. He could dance _**good**_. No matter what song that blared from the gym speakers, the guy could _**move **_to that music. And he seemed to know _every single _word to _every single _song.

The song that was currently being blasted from the speakers was Hot by Avril Lavigne. And _**GOD**_ the sexiness that guy can put into a three minute song is probably a world record. And the intensity only builds because he mouths the words perfectly on beat and his facial expressions change exactly to the emotion of the song that it looks like he's actually singing it.

But to Axel's dispair, the song ends.

_'Why? Why does this guy have to be so damn sexy? And why did the song have to end so soon?' _

Then the best possible thing could happen. No, blondie didn't come over to talk to Axel. No, he didn't look over at Axel. No, he didn't notice Axel in the slightest. The best thing that happened was the song that came on next.

Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls.

_'Dear __**GOD**__ if I don't die tonight from over exposure to extreme sexiness, I __**HAVE**__ to find out who this guy is.'_

The song (Axel's new favorite) started playing, and the most erotic smile Axel had ever seen broke over Blondie's face.

Axel's mind turned to a hot, steamy, dirty, mush. Not that he didn't like it, it just made it alot harder to think _normal_ things.

Who would've guessed _**anyone**_ could grind a wall and _**still**_ look as sexy as _**that**_.

_'I never thought I could ever be jealous of a gym wall but I guess I could never be more wrong.'_

Axel then began a war inside his head as to wheather or not to talk to Blondie or not. And it was torture. To flirt, or not to flirt. To talk, or not to talk. But the only reason Axel was just sitting there like and idiot was because of the insane amout of breath he lost at the sexy blonde. Axel, dumbpanned, sat there with his mouth hanging open. Hands up, moving up and down, grinding a wall. A teenage blonde can't get much more attractive. Axel can't make up his mind.

_'Should I get up and got talk to him now? No, I should wait until the song is over so I don't look desperate. Wait, but that would only make me look __**MORE**__ desperate. UGH! __**DAMN MY INDECISIVENESS**__!'_

But bad late for Axel, the song ended. And so did the school dance entirely.

_'Damnit...'_

"We're sorry kids, but it's nine-thirty, and there's still school tomarrow, so we have to end out dance now. Please make your way towards the gym exit, thank you for attending." God, was it so hard to put some energy in your voice? The principle never seemed to have any energy at all. Even after his seven cups of coffee.

_'This is it. It's my chance to talk to Blondie. Thank GOD he doesn't have any friends. I mean not like that, I just...aw fuck it, I'm glad he isn't held up by any one.'_

"Hey Axel, me and Vex are gunna walk our dates home ok?"

"Yeah, ok, that's fine." Axel really didn't have time for Zexion right now...

He had to run a little to catch up with Blondie and he was already a good thirty yards in front of him. And it wasn't until he turned the corner that Axel caught up with him.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" _'Damn me and my tendency to be rude.'_

Blondie raised an oh, so, perfect eye brow and cocked his head for a moment.

"The name's Demyx. D-E-M-Y-X. Got it memorized?" Dear god this guy could imitate Axel's cocky voice on first conversation. This guy is good.

Axel couldn't believe his ears. His eye brows arched and his eyes widened to a decent size. "I think it's worth remembering. Demyx..." He'd heard it and had to roll it over his tongue once. Demyx smiled a dazzling smile (to himself mostly) and it took all Axel's self control not to rape the guy on the spot.

"So, I saw you dancing. You're not all that bad. Did you take lessons when you were younger?" _'God why do I have to say the most bizzar things?'_

Demyx blushed a furious red, that rivaled Axel's hair. Embarrassed, he suddenly found his shoes very interesting. "Um...y-you saw that? N-no, I d-don't take lessons. W-why?"

Demyx's thoughts were over riding with embarrassment. _'He saw that? Damn, why do I have to dance to every song I hear?'_

"Yeah, you're not bad, I wish I could dance like that. And what do you mean you don't take lessons? No one is just as good as _that_." Axel gestured to Demyx in general.

"Hehe, yeah, um...I- uh...I guess I d-did take lessons once. I w-was young though. Like eight or n-n-nine. Hehe." _'DAMN ME AND MY STUTTERING!'_

Axel let a little chuckle pass his lips(that were practically begging Demyx to kiss him). This kids stuttering was so damn cute! Axel couldn't restrain himself for much longer. His mind was swimming with things to say, when his mouth went into auto pilot.

"Well, it looked like you were having fun, as for me I was just about ready to-" then he realized what he was saying. "Heh heh, let's forget I said anything, ok? I tend to babble when I'm nervous." _'WHAT? I DO NOT BABBLE!'_

"Heh, me too, and it was fun," _'Oh, I bet it was...' _"I love dancing, it's one of my favorite things, but I like playing the guitar more." Demyx seemed to completely forget all embarrassment. The blush that graced his features now was much lighter than earlier, but it hadn't quite dissappeared.

But the innocent conversation was interupted by a slight wetness that hit the blondes cheek. "Maybe I should get home, I didn't know it would rain.'' Axel flashed a bashful smile and was about to take off when Demyx grabbed the red head's wrist and added some blush to both of their faces.

"Wait! Um... m-my house is probably closer, so... um, you can come over until the r-rain lets up." The rain had started coming down a little harder now, so unless he wanted to get sick, Axel would go to Demyx's home.

"Uh, ok, but we better hurry, unless we want to catch a cold." _'YES! SCORE ONE FOR AXEL! ALREADY AT THE HOUSE AND WE JUST MET!'_

The blondes house wasn't at **all** what Axel had expected. He thought he would find clothes and beer cans strewn across the floor, but Demyx was** far **more orginized than any one the red head had ever met.

It was a one-story house with a small front yard and an even smaller back yard. It's a two bedroom, two bathroom, house with an apartment-like kitchen attached to the living room. Axel had to admit, it wasn't all that bad. It was small, yes, but it was cozy and you could tell Demyx was proud of it by the way he smiled at it.

"Let me go get some towels." And with that the blonde dissappeared down a short hallway to the right of the kitchen.

Classy. That's the word. Unfortunately, it was the only word Axel could think of before fuzzy whiteness met his waterlogged face.

"There's a towel, are you hungry? I could make somthing." Demyx sure did talk alot.

"No thanks. Do you live with your parents?"

"No, both my parents died, so I came to live with my aunt Larxene, and her new husband Marluxia. What about you?" But he did know how to keep a conversation going.

"I'm living with my two cousins, Zexion and Vexen, they're juniors at Destiny High."

"Juniors, huh? I'm a freshman there, I joined last week and started actually **GOING** yesterday. That's why I went to the dance. I was hoping I would meet some new friends to hang out with." Demyx smiled, for no reason at all, but it did manage to make Axel blush. Almost invisible, but it's still blush and that's what the mulleted blond was going for.

They talked about everything inparticular for a solid two hours, ordered some pizza, had a contest to see who could go the longest without actually eating the stuff, played some gambling game demyx had taught Axel and cleared out Axel's pockets of all the money he had on him. And it was two-thirty in the morning before Axel noticed that the rain had stoped completely.

"Hey, the rain stopped." He said, dumbstruck once again.

"Oh yeah, it stopped a while ago, actually." Demyx replied loosely

Axel looked at the music-loving blonde and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Oh- uhh, I um...forgot?" Replied the blonde, now clearly embarrassed by the situation.

"Well, I could be home, showered and asleep in bed by now! Dear lord, note to self: don't tell Demyx to remember **anything**, cause he **WILL** forget."

Demyx's lips curved downwards, into an absolutely _adorable_ pout, that made Axel feel like he just murdered a newborn kitten.

"Hey, don't blame me, _**I**_ was having a good time. And that's partially your own fault." Demyx suddenly blushed as he realized what he had just said.

It took Axel a second to figure it out though. Then he visibly perked up at the thought.

"So, Demyx has taken a liking to me? No, it's not posible. Just impossible!" Axel mused, dripping with sarcasm.

Demyx pulled his knees up to his chest from where he was sitting on the floor and rested his cheek on them, still pouting.

"Cut it out! A simple,'I don't feel the same way' would've been fine." Shit, Demyx was serious...

"Hey, I was just messing around, and by the way, I never said I **didn't** feel the same way..." Axel tried to sound sarcastic again, but failed misersably.

"So, Axel has taken a liking to me? No, it's not posible. Just impossible!" Demyx said with just the same cockyness as he had earlier, on their way here.

And his voice went into auto-pilot again,"I didn't say that either but it's true that I- " _'Why do I only realize what I say __**after**__ I say it?' _Axel's voice was caught in his throat so he couldn't finish his sentence.

Demyx raised his head from his knees, and saphire eyes met emerald ones. Axel felt cold sweat run down his back. He _really_ didn't want Demyx to get the wrong idea. Demyx stood so suddenly, he almost knocked over his mountain dew that was sitting on the coffee table he was leaning on.

"What was that? I didn't catch it." A smirk was tugging at the edges of Demyx's mouth, and his voice was smothered in sarcasm.

"N-nothing, what's it to you? Hmm?" Axel retorted, defensively.

Demyx took a couple paces forward, and Axel backed up one. Axel was planning to throw Demyx on the sofa, when he realized how close the blonde had gotten. Axel's eyes widened enough to rival the moon, life-size. Demyx cupped Axel's chin gently with his hand, and slowly wrapped his other arm around his waist. Axel was frozen in place, but on the inside, well, let's take a look...

_'Dear God, Demyx hurry up! *SQUEAL* I can't believe this! Score two for Axel! I can't think! Wait, what's he-' _But his thoughts were cut off by soft, warm lips touching his own. It took Axel quite a while to figure out what was going on, but then his mind started working again.

_'Demyx...Demyx is...is kissing...ME! Demyx is kissing me! Score a million and three for Axel! Victory is mine! And, how good does victory taste, you ask? PRETTY DAMN GOOD!' _Wow. Axel has issues. And once again, his mind was cut short at something entering his mouth.

Demyx's tounge slid skillfully into the red-head's mouth, taking advantage of his shocked, gaping lips. Demyx explored every possible place his tounge could reach. Axel grabbed Demyx's shoulders and started kissing back furiously. Oh, this means war. Demyx and Axel's tounges wrestled together for a minute, sliding past each other in desperate attempt for dominance. Then the blondes hand started traveling. Moving up and down Axel's spine, extracting shivers of pleasure from him. Axel wouldn't let him win, though. He never loses at _**this**_ kind of fight. He let his hand travel up under the blondes jacket and out through the neck hole, unzipping it from the inside. He wasn't suprised to feel the well-toned muscles in Demyx's chest tense and begin to relax again. Sucsessfully pulling off the jacket, Axel moved the make-out session to the sofa. Breaking apart finally, ("Damn the desperate need for air.") Axel took this chance to shove Demyx down on the couch and grinning evily he said, "Having fun?"

The reply was a roll of the eyes and Demyx pulling Axel down over him by his shirt collar, and restarted the intense smooching lesson. And after about a solid hour and a half, they were down to only wearing pants. No shirt, no socks or shoes, just them and their pants(wink wink). And Axel was having one hell of a time being on bottom. He'd never been on bottom before. He had always been on top, calling the shots. But the only other person to ever top Axel was back when he was going out with a blonde named Roxas, but he didn't want to get into that right now, he was busy enjoying being pinned to the couch, and strattled by a **very** sexy blonde. What was it with Axel and blondes? The world may never know. But, once again they broke away just long enough to catch a breath they needed oh, so, desperatly. Axel was breathing considerably hard and he was husky, and he realized just how tired he was. He was **VERY** tired. So, sadly, he ended their little 'adventure'.

"Hey, Demyx?" He asked, obviously tired.

"Tired? Me too." He replied, chuckling a bit.

"What time is it, like four in the morning?"

"Uh, three-thirty two, actually." Said Demyx looking over at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Hey, didn't you say you lived with your aunt and her husband? Where are they?" Asked Axel, genuinely confused.

"Oh, yeah...they could waltz in any second and see...this." He gestured to the huge mess they made: Their own clothes, six empty pizza boxes, millions of empty soda cans, and a broken pair of 3-D glasses, all strewn across the living room floor.

"Should we clean it up?" Asked Demyx.

"Nah, we can sneak into my house and stay there for the rest of the night." Explained Axel, clearly satisfied with his quick solution.

So with that, they got redressed, gathered a couple extra sodas and peices of pizza, and headed out the door, down the poorly lit street, and some how, found their way to Axel's house without being caught. They unlocked the door and sccampered up the stairs, and into Axel's room. And they burst into a quiet laughing fit. Axel showered, and almost offered if Demyx wanted a shower too, but he was out cold right on the floor next to Axel's bed.

"He can't even make it to the bed. What a fail."

Axel, being the nice guy he was, pulled a blanket out of his closet and draped it over the sleeping figure of Demyx. At this, he stretched his arms and yawned, and climbed into his own bed and began to relive his day, and almost instantly fell asleep. In his dreams, he replayedthe entire day, but when he got to the part of the dance, he slowed it down a bit. He smiled in his sleep at the memories of his first day with Demyx, the blonde, mullet-haired boy, who loves music, and plays guitar. He definatly couted this as his best day **ever**.

_**The End**_


End file.
